What Happened?
by BellatriD
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless need to learn how to fight, without dragons. human!toothless! On temporary hiatus. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N im kind of new at this, so... please dont flame hurtfully, but constructively. thanks!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Astrid?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III asked the tall blonde Viking.

"Of course. Mostly…" Astrid replied, not helping Hiccups nerves. At all.

They were in what Astrid called their hideaway, where Hiccup and Toothless first met. The rest of the gang was there, too, each with a arm full of weapons to train with. Of course, they aren't going to train, _Hiccup _is. Now that Toothless can't help him, he needs to learn how to defend himself if the other villages attack Burk.

Hiccup still didn't know what weapon would suite him best, since Toothless refused to have his boy any where near danger. But, Toothless couldn't protect Hiccup anymore. Astrid insisted on trying to help train the scrawny, red-headed Viking.

They trained in the arena for a while, but the groups of Vikings that gathered and laughed at Hiccup got really annoying. Plus, Astrid though of a way to get Hiccup motivated. She had noticed once, when Tuff was having a bad day, and taking it out in Astrid. Roughly. Hiccup was messing with Astrid's old sword, which had broken. He was trying to improve it, when Tuff aimed wrong and hit Astrid on her forearm, cutting her. It just made the blonde mad, so she took it up a notch. Which, in turn, made Tuff take it _way up._

Hiccup noticed this, being the attentive teen he was, and knew he would end up really hurting Astrid. He grabbed the broken sword, and bolted to them. Tuff was closing in on Astrid, but Hiccup got there first, blocking him. This took Tuffnut off guard, and Hiccup attacked him, using the broken weapon to send him flying back, to the ground.

Shocked, Tuffnut looked up. "Dude, I had no idea you could move like that!!" yelled an excited Snotlout.

"Hiccup that was… that… wow. You had us thinking you couldn't even use a sword!" this was from Astrid , who couldn't believe Hiccup, her weak, scrawny, _Hiccup_, could take on Tuff, for even 4 seconds.

Thinking of this, Astrid walked up to Tuffnut.

"Okay, guys, here's my new training theory. Ruff, you and Hiccup fight, while Tuff holds me. Every time you get hit, Hiccup, Tuff gets to hit me. Got it?"

"AWSOME! I've been waiting to get even!" shouted Tuffnut.

"WHAT! Astrid, you cant think this is going to work? You'll just get hurt!"

"Hiccup, that's the point. If you don't get hit, and fight Ruff, I wont get hurt, in fact, ill hit Tuff,k?" Astrid said, trying to calm Hiccup down.

"but….but…." Astrid looked at Hiccup, giving him pleading eyes. She noticed they work wonders on him.

"FINE! Gods, I hope you know what you're doing.." Hiccup gave in.

"YES! Get ready to bite the dust Hiccup" shouted a happy Ruffnut.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and picked up his sword. He and Ruff took fighting stances, and Tuff was grinning next to Astrid. Ruff took the first shoot, biiiig surprise there. She lunged at him, and he ducked, but not before she hit his helmet. Tuff laughed and punched Astrid in the gut. She just grunted and looked at the pain in the sun.

Ruff lunged again, but Hiccup rolled out of the way. She turned and tripped him, kicking the back of his fake leg. He fell, and she straddled his waist and hit him with the butt of her weapon. Hiccup looked at Astrid, in time to see Tuffnut punch her in the gut again.

Hiccup struggled to get up, but Ruffnut had him pinned. She struck out, landing a solid blow on his head. He saw stars for a second, before hearing Astrid cry out. He looked over, and saw her nose pouring blood. He saw felt immense rage, and managed to get out from under Ruff. He wanted to go to Astrid, but knew that if he did, she would be pissed, so instead he struck Ruff's helmet hard. She grunted befor getting up and swinging at him. He parried, and stabbed her armor, making her flail. Taking this opportunity, he lashed out again, knocking her down. Ruff was dazed as she lay there, wondering how Hiccup could have beat her.

Wondering how good he was, Snotlout grabbed a hammer, and went to Hiccup, landing a blow on is head. Hiccup dropped to his knees with the force of it, and saw red, as he watched Tuff hit Astrid in the nose again. Hiccup jumped up, and swung around, in time to dodge Snots strike, and hit his arm, hard, with the butt of his sword. Snot cried out, and pulled back his hammer, going for the boys head again, when Hiccup grabbed the hammer from his hurt hand, and hit him on the head with it. Snot lout dropped and groaned in pain.

From a tree behind him, Hiccup heard a inquiring sound, and then foots steps coming toward him. He turned to see a tall, lean young man, with spiked black hair, skin a rich tan color, and a medium sized sword. The teen walked up to Hiccup and took a fighting stance.

Shocked, Hiccup looked at him. He had no idea as to why he'd want to fight him, when he knew Hiccup would lose. Hiccup gave him confused eyes, meeting his poison green ones.

"Toothless, I don't think I can even pray to take you on yet" Hiccup said, sidling to where Astrid, Fishlegs, And a bruised Tuffnut sat.

"I don't know Hiccup. What I just saw was pretty good. I just want to see where you are." Replied the human Dragon. His speech had been getting good, but he still had trouble putting accents on the right words, making him sound monotone. He'd been human for a while now, about a week and a half. Hiccup's thoughts soon went back to the night this all started.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night, when the medium sized, black-as-night, Night Fury snuck out of his boys house to go into the woods. He needed some time alone. He was feeling really depressed.

Earlier, Hiccup had fallen in the clearing where they met, and had landed on his fake leg wrong, causing a piece of metal to break off, and sink into his healing burns. He had tried to keep silent, but ended up screaming, and sobbing. Toothless wanted to help, but when he tried, he ended up hurting him more.

Toothless sighed, and laid down. Oh, how he wished to be more like his Hiccup. If he were human, Toothless could help him when he was hurt, without fear that he would harm his boy. He could tell him more about dragons, and their customs.

Toothless looked up into the stars. He saw a flash, a wishing star. He closed his eyes tight, and wished. Wished to be human. Even for a little while. He wished, and prayed his wish to become a reality. But he knew it would never happen, and sighed.

Suddenly, a flash of pain made his flash open. All of his bones started moving, re-forming, re-molded Into a new shape. As soon as this phenomenon reached his torso, he shrieked out in pain, and blacked out.

Hiccup shot out of bed, from a wonderful dream about Astrid, after hearing the shriek. He had his fake leg, and all his cloths on in a flash and was running out the door before he realized he had moved. He knew that yell. Toothless.

Hiccup grabbed a lantern, and rushed into the woods. "TOOTHLESS!! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY!!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs. Hiccup ran deep into the woods, running for a good 39 min, yelling for his best friend. _What had happened?_ He thought, _What could cause Toothless to yell like that? I've never heard a shriek so filled with pain._

Now, about 100 yards away from Hiccup, Toothless came to. The earth seemed to be swimming in his eyes. After it stopped moving, he tried to stand, only to fall on his butt. He looked down and saw… feet. _Human feet._ He sat ramrod straight, realizing, it worked. He was human! Then he heard Hiccup calling his name. His boy! Now, he could talk to him, and he could understand him!

Toothless tried to call out to Hiccup, only making a gurgling sound. Toothless realized that he'd have to learn how to use his human tongue to talk properly.

He tried again, making a sigh sound. Frustrated he tried again "hiiiiiiiiiiiiccccc…" Yes! He just has to try harder and he will do it!

"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccuuuuuuupp" He tried again. "HIICUUP" He could say and so he yelled it, trying to get his friends attention.

Hiccup looked up, he heard his name, but that voice…. It couldn't….. could it? He ran to where he herd it come from. "Hello?!" he shout, trying to get over a large boulder

"HICCUUUP! Doooowwnn ………..hheeeeeeerrrrrreeeeee……." Toothless did his best to say as much as he could. Hiccup had to find him, he was in no condition to walk without aid.

Hiccup scrambled over the boulder, and landed next to a crumpled heap on the ground. "Hiccup" it groaned, and, with a start, Hiccup jumped up, fumbling with his small dagger.

"wh-who are y-you? Wh-wh-where's Toothless?" he asked nervously. Hiccup didn't recognize this person, but that_ voice…._it was… so familiar.

"Iiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmm…… hhheerree.. Hiccup." Replied Toothless, frustrated at not being able to explain yet.

"W-What's your name?" Hiccup asked, his voice more steady. Toothless sighed, frustrated.

"Toooooooooothhhhhhhleeesssssssss" the dragon boy said. Hiccup blanched.

"Huh? No, I asked for your name!" Hiccup said, confused.

Toothless huffed, and said, annoyed, "nnnnnnnaaammmmmeee…… Toooothhhhlesssss.."

Hiccups eyes widened. "Toothless, as in the Night Fury? My best friend?" _I'm delusional…. Theres no way that Toothless…. Is there?_

Toothless nodded, glad the Viking finally got it. Hiccup's faced flashed with dozens of emotions. Finally, it ended with shock, and, with a sound, Hiccup fainted.


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys. I like JUST read the comments, and thought "there in no way my 2nd chapter is that similar" then I re-read it and thought "OMZ! Was, I like, drunk?!?!?"

I want to apologize to SpoiledSpine. I had no intention to basically re write tour fan fic. It was 4 am, and I had just read your fanfic, and I guess, it kinda… stuck? Anyway, I have like a completely diff story planned. At first, the wish I thought would work, now I have a diff Idea. I am soooooooooooooo sorry!

To eyer yone else, I'm going to try and edit the story within a day. I'm trying to learn how to do better grammar, buut, my school had laptops, and its where I write them. and teaches frown on that. I write more at home, and ill do my best. Prooomise!!!

ALSO: for the remainder of this story, this is assumed at the beginning of every chapter "I DON'T OWN HTTYD!!!!!!!!!!" thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS A/N CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE. NOT THE F WORD, BUT HE FEMALE DOG KIND. THANK YOU.**

**A/N Hi, again. I was reading the reviews a minute ago, and if yall really thinks it too much like "The great Wish" I'll stop. I mean, I don't want to, but that's what I've come to conclude. I'm sorry I wasted your time. **

**I don't want to seem like one of those stupid people who act like they are perfect, and if you can't see that your stupid. Because I'm not like that. But, I do think I need to stop now. I don't want to be wasting your time, or **_**mine **_**for that matter. I've spent all my free time trying to re-write this in a way that it isn't similar to "The Great Wish" and this is what I have. **

**I am extremely shy, and this took my mom and friends posting this without my knowledge, till I read it. Then I kept it up. I though "If I'm any good this can show if I should do this."**

**I'm not saying this to milk guilt out of you. If it is, sorrrrrryyy… Also, one reason the speaking thing is similar, only way I can find to make it good. Like, I like the idea of him learning to speak. **

**If anyone read the 2****nd**** chapter, after I changed it, you will see I changed it. Read it if you want, and if you like it say so! But I've made a deal with myself. I WILL NOT post again, unless someone likes it. I refuse do something that will be embarrassing or that will waste mt time. I have 3 days to move a house we have lived in for 12 years, then the bank comes. Yay. I need to practice to get in 1****st**** band in high school. 3 weeks to do that. I have a ass load of homework, pre-ap math, pre-ap science, pre-ap l.a, and history, Spanish, and other stuff.**

**All in all, I'm busy. And I spend my 1 hour writing, or reading. So, if you don't like it, I guess you can review as much as you want. If this story doesn't have at least 7 good reviews, as in people want to read it, I will remove it. Sorry. **

**Again, not playing the dumb ass guilt card. I'm a bitch of a person (all my guy friends: HELL YEAH!!!!!!! Me: SHUT THE F#$^ UP, OR ILL BRING OUT THE HACK SAW!!!! guys: *back away, then run screaming* ME: MWWAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**I'm sorry for wasting….. like, 10 min of your life. But, hey, I'm a stubborn ass bitch.**

**Yay me. Have a good day!!!!! //_^ ****-- EMO SMILE!! **

Toothless was instantly at Hiccups side, holding his head in his lap. "hiccup? HICCUP?!" He was frantic, worried about the boy.

Hiccup slowly came to, looking up at poison green eyes, looking at him from a human face. He gave a shout and sat up, remembering the last 5 minutes.

"T-Toothless?" he asked, his voice cracking. The human dragon nodded, looking excited.

Hiccup groaned, and asked "but….. how…. When….. How did this happen?" he was starting to believe him, but it's hard not too, with those eyes.

Toothless looked confused, opened his mouth, shut it, only to open it again. He didn't know how to say it… Hiccup then noticed, that one, he was shaking violently, and two: he was naked. In the snow.

Hiccup groaned at how stupid he was. Toothless was going to freeze to death! "Never mind, buddy. Let's get you something to cover up with, and get home." He then took of his top layer of cloths, a fur vest and a light shirt, and gave them to Toothless. He had trouble getting them on, and after about a minute, Hiccup helped him into them.

The boys helped each other stand, and Hiccup helped Toothless walk, he had trouble walking on 2 feet. Eventually, they made it to Hiccups house, and were entering the door when Stoik rushed out it, knocking both of them down.

"What in the name of Thor?" Stoic thundered. He looked at the boys and blinked, seeing Hiccup.

"Where 'ave you been? We 'erd that dragon of yours scream, and then, you are gone. You better- Oi, who's that boy you've got there?" Stoic said, noticing Toothless for the first time.

"Oh! Umm….. its kind a…… hard to believe, I'm not even sure I believe it." Hiccup rambled.

"WELL? Out with it boy!"

"Well… you see, this boy claims to be Toothless, and he can't speak well, so I don't know the story. But it has to be him right? I mean, looks at his eyes, there that green and all.." Hiccup rambled on.

Stoic was watching Toothless, studying him. His eyes rested on the teens, and he sighed. "You 'ave better give me an explanation by mornin' or this boy will be living in the woods. Understood?"

Hiccup was already running up stairs, dragging Toothless. "Yeah, dad. Of course."

After closing the door to his room, Hiccup turned to light a fire. Having Toothless light took its toll, and it took 5 minutes to light it.

Cursing, Hiccup turned to speak with the dragon. "Ok buddy. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The boys spent the next hour, teaching Toothless to talk, and then Hiccup to understand what happened. After he got it, Hiccup sat heavily on his bed. Toothless was on the floor, starting to doze off.

Hiccup got ready for bed and, as he was falling asleep, though, _Oh, Thor, please, let my dad understand this, and not go on a rampage, and end up hurting Toothless. Or worse. _ Then, he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry I have left you hanging. I haven't had a lot of time recently, with Marching band and all that shiz. Well, I think I have to stop writing. I have no time to write, and then when I do, I cant think of anything, and end up drawing. I'm currently kinda co-author to my sister's stuff on Maximum Ride fan fics.**

**Well, I'm sorry its over. I like to write but I don't have and inspiration now, no drive. I guess it's just MAJOR writers block…. Again, sorry. For now I'm just going to put the story on hiatus. Hopefully temporary.**

**Thanks for reading my stuff though. I really appreciate you wasting 10 min of your life ****.**

**Well, bai bai.**

**~ Bellatrix**


End file.
